


Pancakes

by thatfamoushappyending (betsytheoven)



Series: Pancake Verse [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Pack Feels, SO MUCH FLUFF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-14
Updated: 2014-04-14
Packaged: 2018-01-19 09:23:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1464130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betsytheoven/pseuds/thatfamoushappyending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles makes pancakes on Sunday morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pancakes

Stiles dragged his face out of the crater it had made in the pillow and reluctantly opened his eyes. A slow, lopsided smile stretched across his face when he saw Derek still asleep next to him, his chapped lips parted with a small line of drool on his cheek. 

“Greek God, my ass.” Stiles muttered as he got out of bed and went to turn the coffee machine on in the kitchen. 

Yawning loudly, Stiles stretched back and scratched his stomach. Eyes still blurred by sleep, he rustled around the kitchen cupboards to see if they still had that half-full bag of pancake mix. Sundays were for proper breakfasts with pancakes and whipped cream and chocolate chips, but who the hell makes pancakes from scratch at… 7 in the morning? Stiles scrubbed at his face, regretting all of his life decisions that led him to being awake at this hour on a weekend. 

After moving some more boxes around the top shelf and not finding said mix, he padded over to the pantry. The sound of his bare feet padding on the wood flooring was suddenly joined by a loud, almost relieved-sounding sigh and some words muttered under one breath. Stiles turned around to find a disheveled Derek leaning against the doorframe of the kitchen. His shoulders were sagging and Stiles was too far to hear what he had muttered. With a quick roll of his eyes, Stiles popped into the pantry and quickly plucked out a new bag of pancake mix.

He raised an eyebrow at Derek, who was still slumped in the doorway. Derek was by no means a morning person, but his boneless slump against the door was starting to worry Stiles. Flinging the bag on the counter, he made his way over to Derek and stuck his head under Derek’s downturned face.

“Hey, what’s up?”

This seemed to snap Derek out of wherever he had gone. Green eyes met Stiles’ and suddenly Stiles was pulled flush against Derek. 

“Not that I’m complaining about morning cuddles, because I will never get tired of this, trust me, but usually there’s some level of talking by this point in the morning. And no, I am not counting my own talking in that assessm—“ Derek pulled out of the hug and playfully shoved Stiles’ head. 

“Bad dream, Stiles. That’s all.” Derek moved over to the coffee machine and pulled two mugs out of the cupboard above it. 

The man moved to grab milk out of the fridge, immediately pouring some into one mug and then some into a different glass and stuck it in the microwave. An overwhelming giddiness surged through Stiles as he watched Derek make their morning coffees, despite thinking Stiles’ way is too complicated (“The coffee will heat the milk for you as soon as you add the coffee. Just put it in the cup to start with, you high maintenance ass”).

Stiles hip checked Derek as he made his way back to the pancake mix. He started mixing the pancakes and added the chocolate chips from one of the many bags he had stashed around the kitchen. He watched the sticky mix cling to the spoon and offhandedly said, “You could just tell me what’s bothering you.”

A mug slid onto the counter next to Stiles with his coffee. Derek rested his chin on Stiles’ shoulder, stubble tickling Stiles’ neck when he said, “Nothing’s bothering me Stiles. Except for the fact that you’re putting too many chocolate chips in the batter.” 

Derek walked towards the table after stealing a chocolate chip and popping it into his mouth. Stiles sighed fondly and muttered about how chocolate should be toxic to werewolves as he moved to the heated skillet. 

“Der!” Stiles screeched a minute later from the stovetop. Derek bolted over to the younger man only to find him pointing at a blob of pancake batter on the skillet. 

“Stiles…” Derek sighed

“It looks like the USS Enterprise!” Stiles beamed over his shoulder at Derek like a proud child. Derek’s shoulders relaxed and he leaned against Stiles’ back. Stiles looked over his shoulder at the man when he started feeling short breaths hit his neck. Derek’s face was buried in his neck and his shoulders were shaking. 

“Uh, Derek?” Derek pulled his head from Stiles’ neck, a smile on his face as his laughing faded out. 

Stiles stared into Derek’s eyes, remembering how things used to be 10 years ago. He always knew high school was going to suck on a new level, he just never knew it would be on a supernatural level. But somehow all of that pain and stress had left him here. Making pancakes (that look exactly like the Enterprise!) and sipping coffee in the apartment he shared with Derek. God, he had almost cut this guy’s arm off when he was sixteen! That would have put a bit of a damper on their relationship. Stiles was still chuckling about their antics during his high school years when he noticed Derek was giving him the look that said “I know your brain is still rambling, even though you swear you outgrew that years ago,” because that is a very clear look. 

“I love you.” Stiles declared confidently whilst looking everywhere but at Derek.

The long silence forced Stiles to focus on Derek, where he found a slight blush creeping up his neck, like it did the previous night. And there was that smile, the small smile that made Stiles’ heart crack each time he saw it, because it was his smile. It was his own personal smile that Derek kept hidden away for when he want to remind Stiles just how adorable and vulnerable he was. Stiles never tired of seeing that smile.

“I know.” 

Stiles groaned and threw his head and shoulders back, spatula dangling from his right hand. Of all the things Derek could have said, he chose to pull a Han Solo. Any other line, and Stiles would have rolled his eyes or felt dismissed, but no, Derek had to go and pick out the most romantic line in his favorite series and turn it on him when he least expected it. This is why Stiles loved the man. 

Stiles straightened up and pushed Derek towards the fridge to grab the whipped cream cans (yes, plural. Stiles wasn’t sharing his whipped cream). Minutes later he came over and placed the pancakes onto the small table with a flourish. Derek chuckled and pulled Stiles down to sit. Derek was buttering his pancakes, a long process, so Stiles wrapped his hands around his still warm coffee mug and stared it down. 

“What was bothering you earlier, Der?” He asked quietly, as if Derek would spook if he spoke too loudly. 

A soft breath sounded from next to him, but Stiles didn’t look up. “Nothing, Stiles. It was nothing.” 

Stiles made a pained noise and looked up at Derek with pleading eyes. Derek squeezed his eyes shut, so Stiles let his silverware clatter to the plate while he slid his hand over Derek’s.

“I had a dream that another pack stole you away in the night.” Derek was pushing the butter around the pancakes as it melted, but Stiles could hear the breaking in Derek’s voice. “They stole you out of our apartment—our apartment, Stiles—and they—“ Derek clenched his jaw and looked toward the ceiling, “They killed you. And then I woke up and you were gone and I heard noises in the kitchen and I…I panicked, I’m sorry.”

Fuck. Stiles was sitting in Derek’s lap faster than should have been possible because fuck, Derek felt guilty for worrying after Stiles’ life. That wasn’t okay. 

“Derek Hale. You lovely, scruffy man. Please, please do not apologize for worrying about me. You are so caring and loyal and I wish I could do something so you wouldn’t ever have to worry about me. But I am right here,” Stiles took Derek’s hand and pulled it up to meet Stiles’ chest, right over his heart.

“I’m not going anywhere, Derek. You’re safe here and I’m safe here, we made sure of it.”

Derek smiled up at Stiles before a spark slid into his eyes. “This is why I didn’t want to tell you, Dr. Phil.” 

Stiles laughed and rolled off of his lap to reacquaint himself with his marvelous pancakes. “One, that’s such a dated reference Derek, that it’s almost impressive. We were doing so well with modernizing you, why did you have to break the streak? Two, always tell me. I promise I will always listen and we will sort it out, even if it’s some weird dreams that take forever to interpret and we have to find some mystical shaman up in the hills of Canada.”

“Ugh, can we stop with the couple stuff please?” Isaac groaned from the doorway. 

Stiles half-heartedly rolled his eyes, and said mockingly, “Ugh, can you remind me why we gave you a key, please?”

“You were always too lazy to get off of the couch, duh. Also, Derek loves me most, and he wants to hang with me more.” Isaac smirked. 

“Clearly Derek loves you more. It’s not like we share an apartment.” Stiles rolled his eyes and gestured for Isaac to make himself pancakes. 

“It’s not like we share a pizza every week.” Isaac smiled sweetly

“Glad to see my 26 year old son is acting as mature as his 4 year old godson.” A dry voice said from the doorway. 

“It is a Sunday morning.” Stiles stated dryly at the small gathering. “It is seven in the morning on a Sunday. Why are there so many people in my kitchen?”

“Pancakes.” Isaac and the Sheriff stated plainly. 

Derek moved to get more coffee and leaned over Stiles shoulder, “The twins are walking up the stairs now. Scott and Allison just texted that they will be over in 10. I’ll help Isaac make pancakes.”

Stiles sighed fondly and tiredly stabbed his pancakes as the apartment door swung open again.

20 minutes later, Stiles is surrounded by his pack, telling Luke (yes, as in Skywalker. Stiles finally got him to watch Star Wars and Scott has been obsessed ever since) all about this time there was a giant lizard that had the entire pack playing a huge game of freeze tag that ended up in his Daddy beating the bad guy and saving the town.

The not-so intimate Sunday breakfast had quickly spread from the small apartment-sized kitchen to include the living room area. Stiles was leaning against Derek, entertaining Luke while his parents demolished half of the pancake supply Isaac and Derek had made while the Twins chopped fruit for Stiles’ dad to eat. One of the biggest benefits of having the most adorable godson on the face of the planet was that he would make the most adorable sad face whenever Stiles said that “Grandpa Sheriff” wouldn’t be around very long without eating his fruits and vegetables. “Grandpa Sheriff” silently ate every vegetable and fruit the little kid dumped on his plate, which was about twice what Stiles would have made him eat. Luke was a good kid. 

Anyway, Luke ran off in excitement to inform his Daddy that he was an actual superhero, so Stiles bumped Derek’s shoulder. 

“Hey hot stuff.” Stiles winked ridiculously to drag Derek from the book he was reading.

Derek deadpanned, “Hey nerd.”

Stiles cackled and whacked the man. Derek smiled back at him and kissed his cheek. Stiles quirked an eyebrow, but didn’t say a word.

“It’s just a thank you. It’s staggering to think how different my life is now because of you. I never imagined Sunday morning breakfasts crammed into an apartment that I share with someone I love so deeply. Though I don’t quite understand why we are all crammed into our apartment, when Scott clearly has a two-story house with a huge kitchen and large seating areas.” Derek shot a pointed look at Scott, who shrugged. 

“There aren’t free pancakes at our house!” Allison replied, promptly shoving a large fork of pancakes in her mouth, as if to prove her point. 

There were laughs all around and Stiles smirked and settled happily into Derek. He was content. He was surrounded by his best friends, his (adorable) godson, his father, and Derek and he wanted nothing more than to capture the smells, tastes, and feelings of that room at that exact moment to keep for the rest of his life. He wanted to remember that moment perfectly, but no picture could ever do it justice. 

So of course, his dad decided to ruin it.

“So kiddo. You’ve been dating Derek for 5 years now. Your mother and I dated for 3 years…” The Sheriff sipped his coffee with the least innocent look Stiles had ever seen.

“Dad!” Stiles spluttered as he cleaned up the mess the pack had made. 

“I’m just saying I’m not getting any younger.” 

Stiles groaned and shoved more pancakes at him to shut him up, before burying his face in Derek’s shoulder. 

(Derek proposed the next week.)

**Author's Note:**

> WELP. That was sappy (and I loved writing this). Any interest in a follow up on the hot mess of a proposal? OR maybe Scott or Stiles watching Star Wars?
> 
> Also, thanks so much to my lovely beta Dani for helping me edit this and helping me figure out how to post this while I am in Ghana.


End file.
